The pain is on the other side
by reappearance
Summary: La fin arrive lentement et surement mais quand la vie défile sous nos yeux, on a du mal à ne pas être amère...


**Hello!**

**Alors voici l'une de mes première fic harry potter. L' histoire se passe pendant la guerre ( c'est d'un banal... ) et je dirais que c'est plutôt les dernières pensées d'un perso... Je vous préviens une amie m'a dit que c'était assez bizarre. Pourquoi elle dit tjrs ça sur mes fics? C'est pas comme l'histoire que je lui ai envoyé la dernière fois qui c'est vrai est space...**

**Je suis sur que vous vous en foutez de ma vie, alors je vais vous laisser lire...**

**_Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient et_ _les personnages sont à la grande J.K. Rowling. _**

****

**The pain is here because you're on the other side**

La nuit tant attendue par la communauté sorcière arriva enfin, la bataille finale commença. C'est ici que tout se jouerait, l'avenir de tout un monde... Mais ça m'est complètement égal. Depuis que je t'ai perdu, je me sens vide tel un zombie ou un automate. Des fois, je me demande si je suis vivante ou simplement un fantôme.

_I tried to kill the pain_

_But only brought more_

_( so much more )_

Serverus crois- moi, j'ai tout fait pour essayer de t'oublier, de me convaicre que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve et que je vais bientôt me réveiller dans tes bras... Seulement plus j'essaye de me convaicre, plus mon coeur saigne pour ta mort.

_I lay dying_

Un sort m'atteint et me fait tomber à genoux, haletente. La pluie commence lentement à tomber, se mélant à mon sang qui s'échappe peu à peu.

_And I'm pourring crimson regret and betrayal_

Pourquoi m'as-tu protéger? Pourquoi? Je sais que je ne devrais pas t'en vouloir mais ce jour-là mon âme est partit avec toi. Après la trahison de Ron, tu as été là. Je m'en souviendrait toujours, tu n'arrêtais pas de crier à qui veut l'entendre que le professeur Macgonald t'énervait à te refiler un de ses satanés griffondor, qui plus est la miss-je-sais-tout et que ton métier n'étais pas griffy-sitter!

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding_

_And screaming_

Un cri de rage s'échappe de ma gorge. Je ne dois pas me laisser mourir! Je dois me battre et rester courageuse au-moins jusqu'à mon dernier souffle... pour toi...

_And I'm too lost to be sauved?_

_Am I too lost?_

Je me sens tellement perdu que je ne sais plus où j'en suis mais est-ce qu'au moins mon âme pourra être sauvée?

_My god, my tourniquet_

_Retourn to me salvation_

_My god, my tourniquet_

_Retourn to me salvation_

La douleur devient de plus en plus douloureuse et mon cerveau commence à s'embrouiller...

_Do you remember me_

_Lost for so long?_

Il est vrai que depuis le début de cette guerre, peu à peu, telle une fleur, j'ai commençais à me fâner. Face aux morts et aux trahisons que nous avons subi, toi seule à réussi à me me réapprendre à vivre, certe je suis devenue beaucoup plus froide mais cela n'a rien à voir avec maintenant. Il parait que j'aurais faite une parfaite petite serpentarde...

_Will you be on the other side?_

_Or will you forget me?_

Pardonnes-moi Serverus, je n'ai pas été assez forte! Depuis ta mort, je me suis rabattue sur la vengence, je n'ai fait que tuer et torturer. Mais au final, je suis seulement faible et lâche, indigne des couleurs de griffondor.

_My god, my tourniquet_

_Retourn to me salvation_

_My god, my tourniquet_

_Retourn to me salvation_

_( retourn to me the salvation_

_I want to die )_

Faucheuse, toi qui inspire la terreur, s'il- te- plait, laisses- moi mourir! Je n'en peux plus... Dieu, entends ma prière !

_My god, my tourniquet_

_Retourn to me salvation_

_My god, my tourniquet_

_Retourn to me salvation_

_Retourn to me salvation_

Autour de moi, les combattants n'arretent pas de tomber de quel camps qu'ils soit. Dans cette guerre, il n'y aura ni gagnants, ni perdants quelque soit le camps qui gagnera! Finalement, pourquoi se battre alors qu'au final, le résultat sera le même ?

_My wounds cry to the grave_

_My soul cries for the delivrance_

Mon sort est réglé, finalement, je devais mourir au combat. Une marre de sans s'est formée autour de moi, je sais que bientôt tout sera fini et que je ne souffrirais plus jamais...

_Will I be denied?_

_Christ! Tourniquet! My sucide..._

Serverus, trouveras-tu la force de pardonner ma lâcheté? J'ai failli à ma promesse, je devais continuer à vivre pour toi mais je suis bien trop faible sans toi...

_( Retourn to us salvation_

_Retourn to us salvation )_

Tout devient noir mais avant de partir te retrouver mon amour, j'ai une dernière prière... Je veux seulement que l'être humain arrête de tout détruire sur son passage!

Bon, je sais qu'elle est pas super... Il faut dire que je l'ai vite écrite, un peu moins d'une heure... --°

Qu'en pensez- vous?


End file.
